A Time for Healing
by alli444
Summary: Kyle wasn't killed by a car but he is hurt badly. Tom is worried sick and takes care of him. Tom/Kyle


Tom was the first one the police had called since he had left so many messages on Kyle's phone the night before. He was told that Kyle had been hit by a car last night and he was in the hospital. Tom rushed over there not knowing what to do his eyes burned with tears. The doctor told him that Kyle had shattered his leg and his ribs and arm were broken along with many cuts and bruises.

When he entered the hospital room the boy was hooked up to a lot of machines and there was a ventilator giving him oxygen. The doctor had said he was in critical condition but Tom hadn't thought it was this bad. Tom touched Kyles faces, his eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful even with the scrapes and cuts littering his body.

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. He didn't want to leave it felt wrong, he really liked the kid and had enjoyed spending time with him last week. The composer picked up his phone and texted Derek, he knew that he should probably tell someone what had happened. He got an immediate reply, asking for details. Tom told him all he knew and to pass it on to the others. Then he put down his phone and slumped down in his chair and watched Kyle as he slept.

Tom must have drifted off because the next thing he noticed when he woke up that there were more people in the room. The composer opened his eyes, seeing Julia and Karen standing by the bed. They looked over at him as the two saw he was waking up. Julia was next to him now she was saying something but Tom was to focused on Kyle to hear her. The writer was still laying in the bed, he looked the same as before he had fallen asleep.

"Tom?" Then he heard his name. He looked up at his partner that he was supposed to be mad at. "Sorry I didn't hear you." God his voice sounded awful. "How long have you been here?"

Tom closed his eyes trying to remember. "After the meeting at Eileen's that you didn't show up to this morning." There was no malice, he was just stating a fact. "The doctor hasn't been by yet what do you know?" Julia asked her voice was tense and she kept glancing back at Kyle's still form.

"He was hit by a car late last night." Tom felt more tears coming on as he remembered. "The police called me this morning since I was one of the most recent calls on his phone. They...said he was in the hospital and they didn't know who to contact since he lives alone and his roommate is not reachable." The man went on. He looked up at the young man in bed, he had never felt so strongly about someone before. "He has...a lot of broken bones and cuts, they had to do surgery. The doctor said that he's still in critical condition." Now the tears were visibly running down his face.

"I didn't know you were so close." Julia was surprised how attached Tom seemed to be. "We...we have been spending a lot of time together recently." Tom muttered.

"Kyle has a boyfriend already." It was Karen who said this. Tom looked up at her, his eyes were red, he probably looked pitiful. "It was his choice. And I don't think its any of your business." Tom snapped at the actress. Julia gave her a look that said do not bother him right now.

Time seemed to go much slower as they sat in the tiny room. Karen had gone to look for Jimmy and they wanted to cancel the show that day. Julia knew her partner was in pain watching Kyle lay there unconscious she tried to keep his mind off of it even though he refused to leave.

XXX

It was about three weeks later now Tom had just entered the hospital room that Kyle was still in. The kid had not woken yet. He wanted so badly just to hold the boy and tell him everything was going to be okay. His first show was in the process of being taken to Broadway and he was missing it.

Kyles fingers moved a little, Tom looked up surprised. He was not expecting that. "Kyle? Kyle wake up." He asked the unconscious boy. The composer heard a small whimper of pain as the kid tried to move. His eyes blinked open, Kyle started to panic he was in pain and confused and he couldn't breathe with the tube in his throat. The kid started coughing harshly, Tom tried to calm him but that did nothing.

The doctor came in the room, a nurse following him. He was over Kyle right away speaking to him firmly. The boy seemed to stop struggling, the doctor got the tube out of his throat and an oxygen mask was put over his nose and moth to help him adjust. Tom felt helpless just standing there, even though he had no idea what to do.

The man looked up when he heard sobs of pain, he gently took the boys hand. "Kyle, your safe now. Your in the hospital." The young writer was shaking badly, it was obvious he was scared and confused. His scared brown eyes looked up at the older man. "T..Tom?" He rasped. "Shh, you shouldn't talk yet." "It hurts." He sobbed painfully.

Tom gently pulled the boy into his arms despite the tubes and wires, he could feel the frail body shivering against him. At least he head finally woken up, he would have to tell the others.

**Don't know if I should continue, I just had an urge to write this. **


End file.
